


Team Mum

by KayleeArafinwiel



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first WTD story. During "False Flag", Frankie raises Boyd's ire and worries the rest of the team by playing about with a car bomb. We saw Boyd's reaction, and it wasn't pretty. What about Grace's, off-screen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Mum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfricanDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanDaisy/gifts).



> Not quite a Dfic, but perhaps one will follow. I'm American, but as this is a British TV show I've done my best to stick with British English.

As soon as the team returned from the crime scene, Grace pulled Frankie into her office.  
"Frankie, now that we're alone --"  
"Grace, can we please not do this, I have a corpse to examine in case you forgot."  
"Frances Wharton..." Grace began, and was pleased to see Frankie wince, though the next moment the young pathologist was up and out of her chair.  
"Don't CALL me that, Grace! I won't take it, I won't, you're not my mum...you can't call me that, damn it, I have WORK to do right now!"

"Frankie, sit down. Right now." Grace's tone brooked no argument.   
Frankie sat, seething. "What the hell do you want, Grace?"  
"Want? At this moment, you're sounding like a spoilt child, Frankie. You know better. You *knew* better than to lead on Boyd like that. You worried him. You worried *me,* not to mention Spence and Mel. We could have all lost you today."

"I'm sorry." Frankie didn't sound completely sincere, and Grace locked eyes with her.  
"Are you, Frankie?"  
"What are you going to do if I'm not, smack me?" Frankie demanded, eyes widening as a small smile played around Grace's lips. "You're not serious. That's illegal."  
Grace raised an eyebrow. "I did not come up with it. I did not say yes, but I did not say no, either. I suggest you check your facts, Frankie," she added. "Smacking is entirely legal, so long as it doesn't leave marks." The pathologist inched her chair back.   
"Grace, please...I'm not a child. You wouldn't..."  
"I wouldn't beat you, Frankie. This isn't a threat. I'm not angry with you. I'm disappointed in the reckless behaviour you displayed today."  
"I'm sorry, Grace." Frankie bit her lip, and Grace nodded to the sincere words.   
"All right, then. Apologise to Boyd, and it's done."

"And to Mel, and to Spence," Frankie sighed. She got up, and accepted a hug from Grace, burying her face in the older woman's shoulder. "Grace?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Were you serious? Would you really..."  
"Only if you agree to it, Frankie. Only because I care about you, about all of you." 

"I'll try to behave, Grace."  
"See that you do." Grace smiled faintly and kissed Frankie's cheek. "Now, go on." Grace watched as Frankie left. The pathologist stopped to apologise to Spence and Mel, and Grace was pleased to see them embracing, making up for the worry she'd caused earlier. Spence and Mel passed by Grace as Frankie disappeared into Boyd's office, and Grace heard Spence say "Off to the Headmaster, then," glancing at the door. Grace suppressed a smile. Boyd and Frankie would set things right.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> As to "Smacking is entirely legal, as long as it doesn't leave marks" - of course that rule applies to children, lol, so Grace is just impressing on Frankie some more that she behaved like a child. Grace wouldn't really take a hand to Frankie without her consent. But she might guilt Frankie into giving it, if only so Grace won't recourse to analysing her instead, lol. Spence referring to Boyd as "The Headmaster" comes from a comment he made to Boyd in another episode.


End file.
